Loony' Mind
by Aluada22
Summary: [oneshot] Luna 'Loony' Lovegood se perde em devaneios e descobre como pode valer a pena sua vida sem sentido.


As páginas do _The Quibller _brilham diante dos meus olhos com extravagância. _"Are you a wizard or a lizard?"_("_Você é um bruxo ou um lagarto_?") piscava muito verde acima do _quiz_ da semana.

Um, d... dois, c... três, d...

Realmente, papai se superou nesta edição. Chega a ser tão boa quanto aquela que trata sobre a verdadeira identidade de Drácula, o elfo hematófago. Assim que terminar de responder estas questões, vou lhe escrever uma carta.

Ah, não vou. Vou chegar em casa amanhã.

Dez, a... Vejamos...

Tinha quase me esquecido de que hoje é o último dia de aula do meu quarto ano – falar assim até faz soar importante: estarei no quinto ano! Sim, vou para o quinto ano, ainda tentando me encaixar nesta escola _estranha_, onde mais pessoas vão me odiar e quando provavelmente vou falhar nos meus exames O.W.L.s como nunca.

Bom, ao menos vou ter algumas histórias pra contar quando ficar velha e enrugada.

Oh, e não é que esse _quiz_ é interessante..? Nunca tinha pensando em enxergar as coisas através de uma visão monocromática.

É estranho poder fazer ranger o sofá por aqui. Normalmente eu seria interrompida por um "Sssh, Loony!" de um Corvinal metido a intelectual. Aliás, todos nesta escola são metidos a alguma coisa: os Sonserinos são _os_ astutos, os Grinórios são _os_ corajosos, os Lufa-Lufas, _os_ simpáticos. Que graça tem ser tão previsível? Por que fazer de um estereótipo o sentido da vida..?

A vida não tem sentido, então, porque haveríamos de ter..?

Chega de ler a revista por hoje. Melhor começar a arrumar as malas – ou melhor, começar avisar as pessoas que está na hora de arrumar as malas.

Seria bom não ter que me preocupar com isso todo o ano, sair correndo atrás das minhas próprias coisas roubadas, ouvir as risadinhas de escárnio nas minhas costas. Não que seja ruim, é só fingir um olhar de sonhadora, de avoada, e ignorar o resto do mundo. Ninguém precisa saber como sou por dentro.

Mas, bem... de qualquer modo, poderia ser melhor.

Todos poderiam ser simpáticos como Ginny Weasley e Neville Longbottom, ou _realmente _engraçados como Ronald... haha, acho que aquela piada do Goyle nunca vai sair da cabeça..._traseiro de babuíno... traseiro de babuíno..._

Ai, não. Onde está..?

Agora que subi no meu dormitório, não consigo mais rir. Não acho, não o vejo. Não é possível que tenham me roubado até _ele_...

Nada embaixo da cama. Nada no guarda-roupa. Nada no criado-mudo. Nada... ah! Atrás da cômoda. Deve ter caído.

Ainda bem que te achei, mamãe.

Coloco o porta-retrato em seu lugar seguro, em cima do móvel. O vidro não está riscado nem trincado, mamãe, por isso não se preocupe, nossa foto continua linda como sempre – eu, você e papai, jovens, sorridentes e sonhadores, acenando nossas mãos e refletindo o sol nas nossas cabeças louras.

Sei que parece estranho, mas, às vezes, sinto vontade chorar ao vê-la. Logo eu, que viajo para todos os mundos menos para o passado. É que a saudade —

Vou fazer minha lista de itens sumidos e espalhar pela escola. É isso.

Minha meias. Um par amarelo e outro roxo...

Aquele dia foi horrível. Lembro como se fosse —

Pode ser uma meia de cada. Assim, posso intercalar. Não fica tão enjoativo.

Eu estava começando a manifestar magia, e você queria me mostrar os seus feitiços —

Meu livro de História da Magia. O perdi já há dois anos, não creio que eu vá sentir falta dele nos próximos...

Foi muito engraçado quando você fez suas sobrancelhas dançarem, como é —?

Meu amuleto contra detenções...

E então você disse que ia ficar azul —

Minha pena floreadora...

E começou a ficar de verdade —

_The Quibller_ nº 15... 48... 67...

E caiu no chão —

Minha...

E ficou estranha —

Minha... minha...

Papai começou a chorar —

E tudo começou a girar — girar — e — parou. Pára. _Chega_.

Vou descer e espalhar esses avisos por aí.

E não vou pensar em mais nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Se é que pensar "nada" é pensar em alguma coisa...

Droga, isso é difícil, ainda mais quando se houve passos distantes no corredor. Não dá pra parar de pensar em quem poderia ser ou –

— Olá — digo para Harry Potter quando ele me pega colando outro aviso no sétimo andar, tentando desesperadamente esvaziar a mente.

Seu olhar está um pouco vago demais para ser o dele. _Meus_ olhos são assim.

— Por que você não está no jantar?

— Bom, eu perdi grande parte dos meus pertences — respondo, casualmente serena — As pessoas os pegam e os escondem, sabe? Mas como esta é a última noite, eu realmente preciso deles, então estou espalhando avisos.

— Por que as pessoas roubam suas coisas? — ele parece ficar mais chateado.

— Oh... bem... — encolho os ombros — Eu acho que eles me acham um pouco estranha, sabe? Algumas pessoas me chamam de "Loony" Lovegood, na verdade.

— Isso não é motivo pra que eles peguem suas coisas. Você quer ajuda pra acha-las?

Ah, sempre muito prestativo e... carinhoso.

— Oh, não — sorrio — Elas voltarão, elas sempre voltam no final. É só que eu queria começar a arrumar as malas hoje à noite. De qualquer forma... por que _você _não está no jantar?

Haha, peguei-o!

— Só não senti vontade de ir.

— Não, eu não achei que fosse sentir. Aquele homem que os Comensais mataram era seu padrinho, não era? Ginny me contou.

Luna "Loony" Lovegood! Quando será que vou aprender a ser mais discreta..?

— Você já... quero dizer, quem... alguém que você conhece morreu..?

Essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida, e por um momento esqueço aminha indelicadeza. Essa pergunta, logo sobre o que eu fazia força para esquecer e...

Mas não pude deixar de responder.

— Sim, minha mãe — deixo escapar simplesmente. Achei que fosse doer, que fosse ser humilhante, mas... foi, na verdade, um grande alívio poder compartilhar este meu segredo com alguém. As palavras que se seguiram foram conseqüentes, incontroláveis, necessárias — Ela foi uma bruxa extraordinária, sabe? Mas ela gostava de experimentar e um de seus feitiços acabou dando muito errado. Eu tinha nove anos.

— Sinto muito.

E eu percebo que sente de verdade. Não é somente uma tentativa, é compreensão total. Ele vivera meu mesmo pesadelo anos atrás e agora vivia de novo. Não sinto medo de falar. Ele me entende.

— Sim, foi muito horrível. Eu ainda fico muito triste com isso às vezes. Mas eu ainda tenho papai. E, de qualquer forma, não é como se eu nunca vá ver mamãe de novo, não é?

— Er – é?

Não é. Você tem razão, Harry, não é impossível vê-la de novo. Eu tinha me esquecido disso, assim como tinha me esquecido como é bom ter amigos, ou como é gostoso amar...

— Oh, vamos. Você os ouviu, logo atrás do véu, não é?

— Você quer dizer...

— Naquela sala do arco. Eles só estão fora de vista, só isso. Você os ouviu.

Sim, eu também os ouvi. Achei que tivesse ouvido mamãe me chamando – e, de novo, tentar não dar atenção, afastar o pensamento. Sem sucesso, é claro, porque as lembranças continuam me espetando como agulhas, todos os dias, todas as horas... sem que ninguém saiba, que ninguém entenda.

Tudo o que fiz para consola-lo foi sorrir com ternura. Lembro-me que, no meu momento de amargura, os gestos foram mais significantes que as palavras.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu a ajude a procurar suas coisas?

— Oh, não, não. Eu acho que vou descer um pouco, comer pudim e esperar que tudo apareça... sempre acontece no fim... bem, tenha boas férias, Harry.

— É... é, você também.

Agora eu saio, sem conseguir dizer ou fazer mais nada.

Queria ter podido abraçá-lo, ou ficado mais tempo e agradecido por... por me ouvir, ser sincero, ser igual a mim. Mais uma vítima da sociedade, do passado e desta vida sem sentido.

Por isso eu prefiro ser assim, sem sentido.

Obrigada por me entender, e me fazer sentir vontade de amar de novo.


End file.
